Cats, Dogs, Dragons, and a Cup of Lemonade
by Sokras Twili-Shibuya
Summary: Yami and Yugi are cats. Jou is a dog. Seto's a dragon. Add in Bakura's crazy cat, and Marik's scheming mind, we got trouble. Chaos insues...or does it? Marik/Yami, Seto/Jounouchi, implied Bakura/Anzu and Ryou/Yugi. M for later chapters.
1. Keep that THING away!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yugioh. If I did, the sequel would actually be related to the previous characters instead of wannabe hot-shots. Feel free to shoot me now.

Summary: In this story, Yami and Yugi are twin half-cat demons, Joey a half-dog demon, and Seto is…a dragon. (Laugh it up, there'll be later.) The others (Anzu, Malik, Rou, Marik, and Bakura) are themselves.

Note: /Yugi/ /Yami/

Chapter 1: Keep that…THING away!!

"Bakura, when I catch you, I'll skin you alive!! I thought I told you never bring that abomination near me!" Yami raged, hanging from a branch in a tree.

"My cat is not an abomination, it's a 'she', and '_you're'_ the cause!!" Bakura raged right back.

Freeze! I bet you're wondering what's going on. Well, let's go back to the beginning.

"Rrrrrring!!"

"Aibou, I'm going to destroy that cursed contraption."

"Yami, it's just an alarm clock. See? You press this to turn it off-"

Whoa, okay, wrong beginning. I'm talking about when normal would be eating breakfast. Maybe, around 8:00 a.m…

Yugi was sitting down in front of the counter eating his usual morning breakfast. Yami was sitting on the couch flipping the channels on the tv. Once Yugi finished, they were going to follow the usual schedule. Yugi and Yami would go to school, which happened to be an inter-species school, hang with everyone during breaks between classes. Then after school, everyone would gather at Seto's and play games. Well, those who didn't have homework. The others would play.

So, anyway, everyone was sitting down at lunch when Anzu had one of her 'ideas'.

"Hey, how about we have a picnic today?"

"A picnic?" Yami stopped poking at the questionable cafeteria food to raise an elegant eyebrow.

"Anzu, in case you haven't notice, we're guys. We don't have-"

"That's a wonderful idea. I'm sure we all could use some fresh air once every odd afternoon." Ryou cut Joey off with a smile. Joey shut up immediately. Everyone learned not too long ago that Ryou was not as kind as he appeared to be. Let's just say, he's been around Bakura too much.

"Okay then, a picnic it is…today at 5!"

"Today!?" Everyone exclaimed.

So afterschool, everyone went home to change clothes and do whatever. Then when 5 rolled around, everyone was in the park. Except, two people were missing.

"'That's a wonderful idea' he says. And then he's late!!" Joey growls.

"Cool it mutt!" Seto said while casually flicking bangs out of his face.

"What did you call me!?"

"A mutt. An unruly dog with no manners and a serious lack of composure. Basically, you."

"Grr. When I get my claws around your neck-"

"If, mutt, if. My scales are harder than diamonds. Your claws won't leave a scratch."

"Wanna bet?"

"Uh…um…" Yugi looked back and forth between them worriedly.

"Just leave 'em, Aibou. That's about all we can do." Yami put a hand on his shoulder.

"'Ello, sorry for the wait. Bakura wanted to bring Shredder."

"Who's…Shredder?" Yugi inquired.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? To help with Bakura's anger management, we went to the pet store and bought him a pet cat. Ever since, he hasn't caused much trouble." Ryou indicated the currently quiet Bakura.

Curled up in Bakura's arms was a white Persian cat. He was calmly rubbing her down. Everyone stared with wide eyes. Bakura was never this tame, as I'm sure you all know. So this was prêt-ty darn scary.

"So, we meet again you terrorizing ball of fur." Yami hissed at Shredder, who was eyeing him with a devious glare. Bakura noticed and called him out.

"What, midget pharaoh!?" Okay, maybe Bakura wasn't so tame. This resulted in a vein pulsing above Yami's eye to show his irritation at the nickname, as well as other things. Y'see, he happened to have met this particular cat once before, when he visited the pet shop with Anzu to help her decide what kind of pet she should get. Let's just say, those two (Yami and Shredder) took cat-fight to a whole 'nother level. Anzu left that day with a pet turtle, Yami with a store ban, and Shredder smarting a couple of war scars.

/Calm down, Yami. /

/He called me a midget pharaoh…and then that thing has the nerve to show up in my life-/

/Um, Yami. /

/What!?/

/Say hi. /

Yami blinked and saw that Shredder was looking right at him. Or, to be a bit more precise, was being held in his face by Ryou.

"Gah! Keep that…thing away from me!!"

"Yami, do stop yelling. She's easily scared."

"J-just…keep it away from me!"

"But Yami, are you not a cat yourself?" Anzu asked while stifling a snicker.

"I am but…I don't like other certain cats."

"What about me?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"We're related, so it's easier to stick around you than other certain cats. Plus, they hate me."

"Cats hate another cat. Prejudiced, yet gratifying." Marik added in with a grin.

"Shut it, psycho."

"Only if you shut yours first."

"Grr."

Yugi sighed as he watched another fight unleash for the umpteenth time. But he had a bad feeling that this wasn't the end of this one. No, just as Anzu was walking over to tell everyone the picnic was ready, Yami shrieked. Yes, shrieked. Why? Because Shredder was assaulting him, and by assault, I mean, claws, fangs, the whole enchilada. Yami hissed, showing off his fangs and claws. Next thing you know –trumpet blows- CHARGE!!

Now, we are back to where we started.

"Bakura, when I catch you, I'll skin you alive!! I thought I told you never bring that abomination near me!" Yami raged, hanging from a branch in a tree.

"My cat is not an abomination, it's a 'she', and '_you're'_ the cause!!" Bakura raged right back.

"How am I the cause? She attacked first!!"

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, pharaoh, seeing you 'hang' is mighty funny. Kyahahaha!!"

"Grr!!"

Cue Anzu who just walked up to tell everyone that the picnic preparations were finished. She saw the current situation and frowned. "BAKURA!!"

Everyone winched at Anzu's loud voice. She stomped over to Bakura and grabbed him by his shirt. "Call off your cat now, if you know what's good for you. I just finished setting up this 'FRIENDLY' picnic, and I'm not gonna let you destroy my efforts!!" It was like hearing one's mother yell at the father for interrupting her tea party. Or worse… -shudder-

"Shredder, cease and desist."

With a slight huff, Shredder returned to Bakura's side, but before giving Yami an 'it's not over' look. Yami jumped down out of the tree and stood behind Yugi. "That…that… Keep that…THING away!!

SS: Well, that sums up the re-write of this first chapter. Shadow's a side character in this one because he'll be…can't tell you. I know, but you won't.

Shadow: Why do I even have to show up at all?

SS: Because it was either this, or put you in 'Prince and I' based story where you're Yami's 'slave'.

Shadow: You are out of your damned-

SS: That is why I did this instead. Either ways, be cheerful, be merry. 'Cause if I get another 'Mary Sue' flam-mail, I'll become very scary and post my dark fics in which ALL the charries die. –innocent smile-

Shadow: … -cough- You're psycho! –cough- Anyway, what he…she…they said-

SS : I'll kill you for that.

Shadow: They mean it. And I don't feel like dying, again. To date, my death count is 50. No, wait. –checks script- Make that 500. Please people, don't make her do it. I'll become 'Chibi Sha-chan' FOR A WEEK!! Just don't let me die!!


	2. What's The Secret Ingredient?

SS: Would you like to do the honors, Shadow?

Shadow: -rolls eyes, sigh- Sokras Shibuya-sama does not own any share of Yugioh. Though, I discovered a Bakura plushie the other day. Does that count?

Ss: -vein- Shut it. Anyway, welcome chappy two of this story. I'd like to thank Mitzu-chan for giving me a positive review. It alone encouraged me to continue on. 'Cuz if she doesn't like it, there would be no point in me posting it. Anyway, onwards!!

Warning: Slight drug usage in this chapter. Thus the main reason of this chapter and what ensues later.

Chapter 2: What's The Secret Ingredient?

Throughout the fight, Marik and Malik had been watching in silent boredom. This is when Marik mused to himself, _'good thing I brought this.'_ A hand in his pocket wrapped around a small vial. A devious grin showed itself on his face momentarily before it disappeared.

"Bakura, when I get the chance, I am definitely banishing that cat to the shadow realm!!"

"If, pharaoh, if."

That's when Yami jumped up into the tree, leaving poor Shredder, who was too fat to climb, hissing angrily from the bottom. Marik took this new distraction to slink away. He walked over to the picnic table where Anzu had just finished setting up the plates and utensils.

"Oh, Marik, it's you. What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering if you wanted to watch the show."

"What show?" That stopped her.

"Oh, just Bakura's cat chasing Yami up a tree."

"WHAT!?" She screeched angrily and he winced, annoyed.

"Oh yeah. And everyone's getting bored too. All the hikaris are thinking about going home. We're all so very bored. And busy."

"Grr, I am soo gonna kill BAKURA!!" Anzu raged as she stomped off in the group's direction. Marik sighed and walked over to the table.

"Oh, she made lemonade." He commented boredly. "Ah, well, this will put a little kick into it." He took the vial and poured half of its contents into the bowl. He stirred the mixture with the spoon before putting it back where it was.

"Hmph, waay too easy." He then went back to where the rest of the group was. He came back just in time for Malik to ask him a question as if he wasn't gone.

"Forget Bakura, Tea needs some serious anger management."

"You forget, my shiny, Tea is a woman. It's what they do."

"Better hope she doesn't hear you say that."

"Hm, I wonder." Marik smirked.

"Y'know, it's really suspicious when you do that."

"I know. That's why I do it on a daily basis."

Seto sighed as he took his set on the opposite side of the table from Yami. _'How do I manage to get dragged along with them? I swear my intelligence drops every minute I'm around them.'_ He would've continued on with his mental rant, but then Jou's voice cut through with his boisterousness.

"Hey, Yug, what ya plannin ta do fer Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, it is coming up, isn't it? Well, Grandpa is probably planning another ruin excursion, so I'll most likely be left home alone for the time being."

Seto could've sworn he saw Ryou perk up a little bit when he heard that. But he cast it aside. What the twerps thought didn't concern him. His attention was more concentrated on a certain 'mutt'. He didn't understand it. How could such an annoying, below averaged intelligence, blonde person be so…so…distracting to him? He knew the answer; he just had yet to admit it to himself. He liked Katsuya Jounouchi, no, loves. But for the widely popular, highly respected CEO, his pride got in the way…as usual. So, for now, all he could do was watch and stare.

"Heh, moneybags over ere probably got somethin fanciful planned."

"Oh, you actually know the word fanciful? I'm surprised mutt."

"Shut it, Kaiba. Everyone ain't like you! Tea, why did ya hav ta invite him?"

"Joey, he's a friend. And this is a picnic of friends."

"Oh, so I guess that applies to psycho-blood (Marik) and the albino-bunny, too?" Joey shot back irritably. Seto smirked, hiding the chuckled that threatened to escape.

'Those two are special. Ryou and Malik asked special permission for them to come along."

"Well don't blame me when somethin happens cuz of them freaks." Joey responded while helping himself to some chicken wings.

I take back what I said earlier. Seto did know about his infatuation. But he was…to say the least, worried. The pup was everything he never could be; friendly, joy-loving, understanding, care-free, and just, purely lovable. I mean anybody who knew Seto, knew that he and Jou were complete opposites. That's why they fought a lot. Duh. He only wished he had the courage, and strength, to back up telling the puppy. But he knew it was a lose/lose situation. If he didn't tell the puppy, someone else would take him. And if he did, he knew the answer would be instant rejection. So, he went with the one that was less heart-rending. He preferred to be able to watch the puppy from a, somewhat close distance, rather than not at all.

Jou, despite the complaints, was happy for this picnic. Everyone was there. And, although he could've done without Bakura and Marik there, it was usually them who made any kind of gather fun. Especially if it was arranged by Anzu. No one wanted to tell her that she was horrible at this kind of thing, but as the only girl who was constantly around them when they did their events; they had to let her have her events with them too. Believe it or not, it was Jou who convinced everyone to do this, and Yugi backed him up. And whatever Yugi wants to do, Yami and Ryou want to do. And so on…

"Oy, Anzu, passed dat lemonade will ya?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, Jounouchi!"

Jou had no clue 'Kaiba' was attracted to him. Like in the show, he was a little dense. Though, he did feel strange vibes coming from Seto…CONSTANTLY. Though he never could put his finger on it. And every time he glanced at said CEO, the man would be looking elsewhere. He always put it to his imagination.

At this point, everyone had gotten a cup of lemonade. Did the usual toast to Tea for not screwing up the recipe, then bottoms up! Well, except for one person. You know it, Marik.

"Marik, you're not gonna drink your lemonade?"

"There are two kinds of lemonade in this world, and I only have a taste for one of them. Can you guess which one it isn't?"

"Ugh, Marik!!"

The dark chuckled deeply as a look of utter disgust crossed his face.

"Hey, Malik."

"What now!?"

"He, who laughs last, drinks of the sweetest nectar."

"I really don't get you sometimes. You were better off at home.

'_Au contraire my shiny. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't get my wish.'_ Marik thought to himself. Another person at the table was feeling a bit…intrigued.

"Excuse me, Anzu?"

"Yes Ryou?"

"This lemonade of yours tastes brilliant. Care to tell me; the secret ingredient?"

"What's the secret ingredient? What secret ingredient? All I did was-"

Before she could finish her sentence, everyone who drank the lemonade passed out. Marik let his laughter emerge.

"Now, the games begin. And only winners will emerge. That is, unless they're stubborn. But I doubt they will be. KUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Marik then cut himself off abruptly. "Okay, that's enough. They'll wake up soon so…"

He gives a shrill whistle and then we come out. Yes, we, the SILENT. We're the ones who usually control the cameras, the cues, the lights, and the set-ups. Our job this time it to appease our Master's appetite; yaoi. Who is our Master? The one and only Sokras Shibuya. I would say more, but Sokras is glaring at us so… We move in, grab our respectable person and whisk them away to their next location.

"Thanks for choosing to cooperate with the Master, _'Lord'_ Marik."

"The pleasure's all mine." Marik bows to us slightly and we return it with an even deeper bow.

"Our Master has informed us to give you this." I give him an index card and he raised an eyebrow. "What?! We're on a low budget here! This isn't exactly a profitable job! Anyway, that's where your reward is located. How fun! –pause- Oh, one more thing. Anything you break, steal, or use there has to come out of your pocket. We only had enough to pay for the location. Now, we must leave. We are the SILENT after all. It wouldn't do if anyone else saw us."

True to my word, the lot of us disappeared, along with our respectable persons. Leaving Marik standing there, a smirk upon his face, and his eyes intent on the words upon the card. "Yes, my heart's desire, I shall be with you soon."

A leaf stained of fall flutters on the wind, obscuring the line of sight where Marik stood, but only for a moment. Yet, when it disappeared, he, too, was gone. Off to fulfill his heart's desire. As badly as I feel for having a hand in this…I know it could've been much worse. For this story curbs, at the will of the Master. A pull a phone out of my pocket and call in.

"Phase Zero, complete."

"Good, proceed to Phase One. Don't disappoint me."

SS: Man, I sound evil!

Shadow: You are.

SS: -stomps on foot-

Shadow: OW!!

SS: Now as I was saying. –clears throat- I hope you'll continue to read my story. Though, I must tell you, the SILENT is a fictional group that my character, Sokras Shibuya, controls. They do charity work of the sort no one else does. And, they also do charity work of the sort you wouldn't think was them. Anyway, remember, R&R&R. Onegaishimasu!!


End file.
